1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hangers and more particularly pertains to a new convertible hanger for accommodating different sizes and styles of garments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hangers is known in the prior art. More specifically, hangers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art hangers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,650 to Mauffette; U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,358 to Lam; U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,791 to Clark, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,480 to Duester et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,649 to Hazeveld; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 356,894 to Andersson.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new convertible hanger. The inventive device includes a hooked upper portion adapted for engaging a coat rail. The hooked upper portion has an upper hooked end and pair of outwardly angled arm segments. The upper hooked end has an engagement bar pivotally positioned within an opening thereof. The engagement bar has a lever coupled therewith. The lever has an outer free end extending outwardly opposed from the opening of the upper hooked end. The outwardly angled arm segments each have a male coupling disposed on a free end thereof. A pair of shirt attachment rods are provided with each having female couplings disposed on opposed free ends thereof. The female couplings of one of upper free ends are removably mating with the male couplings of the hooked upper portion for supporting a shirt thereon.
In these respects, the convertible hanger according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of accommodating different sizes and styles of garments.